1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a print system including multiple printers.
2. Related Art
A print system in which multiple printers are connected in series (in tandem) is known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-143964 discloses a print system in which two printers are connected in tandem. When duplex printing is performed in this print system, the upstream printer performs printing on the front side of a sheet and then an intermediate device arranged between the printers turns over the sheet and sends the sheet to the downstream printer. Then, the downstream printer performs printing on the back side of the sheet. The productivity of printed sheets can be thereby improved compared to the case where the duplex printing is performed by using one printer.